xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Frost
Adriana Frost (b. June 9, 2013) is a mutant and a witch. She is the daughter of Jared Murillo and Sharpay Frost, and the granddaughter of Gambit and Emma Frost. She is a member of the Young X-Men. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Yuki clan and a member of Team Sharpay. She is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is PawnChessmon. Adriana is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Adriana is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Organic Diamond Form: Adriana possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. Though she almost always transforms all parts of her body, she can selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Adriana's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Adriana's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Adriana's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Psychic Persuasion: Adriana can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At a higher level, Adriana could even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but she can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Adriana is proficient in two nature transformations, water and wind. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Adriana is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. Adriana has the ability to combine water and wind chakra to create ice. Her power over ice grants her special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Adriana can teleport between and attack from, even if her opponent is in the sky. Adriana was shown to able to release large spikes made of ice. She can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. Fūinjutsu: Adriana is a notable skilled user of fūinjutsu. Powers as a Shinigami Swordswoman: Adriana possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Shunpo Practioner: Adriana is proficient enough in to keep up with the average lieutenant. Kidō Practioner: Adriana possesses basic knowledge of Kidō. She can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation. Hakuda Combatant: Adriana can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times her size. High Spiritual Power: Adriana possesses an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is bright pink. 'Abilities' Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Adriana carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her PawnChessmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Adriana carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of (?) around her neck. This allows her PawnChessmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Murillo family Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Yuki clan Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Team Sharpay Members Category:Shinigamis Category:16th Division Members